Nuestras cicatrices ocultas
by Valen Axford Carstairs
Summary: Jasper nunca pensó que algo así pasaría, nunca pensó que las heridas de alguien más terminarían sanando las suyas. No supo que sabía tan poco de Alice Cullen como ella de él. Pero bueno, es lo que sucede con los amores platónicos. Nunca se sabe suficiente de ellos, pero aun así se los cree perfectos. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. Demons pertenece a la banda Imagine Dragons, Wake me up when september ends a la banda Green Day y Lovestruck a The Vamps.

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jasper &amp; Alice" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

* * *

**Nuestras cicatrices ocultas.**

No dejaba de garabatear su nombre en mi carpeta... era ella.

Mary Alice Cullen.

Ocupaba mi mente siempre. Y ahora sabía que estaba cerca de mi y mi corazon no lo resistía.

Miré hacia adelante, la mesa del café que ella ocupaba, sus amigas aún no habían llegado. Estaba bebiendo café para poder compensar la falta de energía por haber estudiado toda la noche para un examen. Lo supe porque, segun escuché, hoy el señor Morrison les tomaría una evaluación a Alice y sus amigas, que se perderán la fecha del examen la semana entrante por un intercolegial de porristas.

Estaba marcando algunas líneas de sus apuntes con resaltador rosa mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba. Entonces, cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios, articulando en silencio la letra de la canción.

La llevaba observando desde hacía mucho, creo que desde comienzos del semestre. Jamás creí enamorarme así, no creía en los amores platónicos, pero es en lo que terminan siempre los tímidos y callados como yo.

No podía dejar de mirarla, y ella ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, eso era lo peor.

Sus auriculares zumbaban cuando me acerqué, pensando en lo que mi compañero de cuarto, Emmett, me dijo.

"_Si te gusta, ¡invítala, Jasper! No pierdes nada. Debes dejar de ser tan tímido, porque si vives con timidez terminaras arrepintiéndote de la mitad de las cosas._"

No dejaba pensar que eso sería fácil de decir para él, ¡porque él era Emmett McCarty, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela! Y también, porque él no era Jasper Whitlock Hale, él chico más callado desde su llegada al colegio apenas este año.

¿Y por que yo era así? No lo se, quizás porque tengo tantas cicatrices internas como externas desde el último verano, donde perdí a mis padres en un accidente. Ahora mi hermana es lo único que me queda, es la única con quien suelo exteriorizarme. Bueno, ella y Emmett, que se volvió un muy buen amigo desde que llegué.

Aún así, intento ocultar mis marcas, intento ocultar lo que me marcó también. Evito quitarme la camiseta frente a Emmett, evito hablar demasiado de mi vida con los demás. Me alejo del mundo, me refuerzo en la música y en los estudios, porque así nada podrá dañarme.

Esta mal, pero es lo que yo prefiero.

Aun así, Alice Cullen era diferente para mi. Ella había logrado derrumbar los muros que levanté a mi alrededor, y ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia. Ella me volvía vulnerable, me hacía desear contacto con los demás. Me volvía... normal, y quería hacérselo saber. ¿Pero como?

Seguía con los ojos cerrados y no tenía ni idea de como llamar su atención. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, solo de que me sentía hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus labios, que se veían demasiado suaves y rosas como para desear besarlos.

Finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron y pestañearon, como si recién despertara. Me cegó un brillante color verde, temporal, pues sus ojos eran color hazel. Le sonreí.

-Ah, ¡Hola!-Me saludó con demasiado entusiasmo en su voz (ella siempre era así de simpática), quitándose los auriculares y pausando la canción que según vi, recién había comenzado. La anterior acabó, deseé con todas mis fuerzas saber cual era.-Jason, ¿cierto?

Hice una mueca, lo sabía.

-Eh, no... mi nombre es Jasper.-Balbuceé.

-¡Aah, Jasper! Lo siento, no se me dan los nombres.-Se rió, la acompañé en su risa pero me sentía bastante incomodo.-¿Necesitabas algo?

-No, solo.-Mi voz sonó demasiado aguda, carraspeé.-No, solo quería, bueno...

"_Vamos, Jasper_" Repetía la voz de Emmett en mi mente.

Suspiré.

Lo siento, no puedo.

-Quería saber si no tenías los apuntes de la clase pasada, oí que dan puntos extras en el examen si los escribes al final...-Abrí mi carpeta y tomé las últimas hojas.-Son estos.

-Ah, ¡Gracias!-Me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y me sentí como si hubiera visto directo al sol.

Volví hacia mi mesa en el café, muy lejos de ella, sintiéndome aturdido.

Ojala pudiera hablarle sin ponerme nervioso, ojala no tuviera tanto efecto en mi.

**...**

Emmett me tomó por los hombros cuando terminé de relatar mi encuentro con Alice, cerré los ojos con fuerza y fingí que no me importaba el que estuviera tocándome.

Aún sentía las heridas, aún sentía la sangre en mi espalda y pecho y los gritos agonizantes de mi madre.

No podía, cerrar los ojos lo empeoraba todo.

Los abrí e intente concentrarme en que solo era Emmett, que nadie moriría por mi culpa esta vez.

-No te sientas mal, fue un buen comienzo.-Dijo intentando animarme.

-¡Ni siquiera sabía mi nombre!-Solté, sintiéndome pequeño. Sintiéndome nadie, de nuevo.

-Pero ahora lo sabe, y tendrás que hablarle cuando te devuelva las hojas que le prestaste. ¡Una buena jugada, Jazz!-Me guiñó un ojo y me golpeó el hombro antes de irse. Hoy tenía practicas de fútbol americano, él podría ver a Alice.

Pensé en acompañarlo y tener una excusa para ver a Alice yo también, pero me sentía demasiado extraño por nuestra charla de esa mañana. Era la primera vez que cruzábamos palabras, y ella ni siquiera sabía bien mi nombre.

Me tiré sobre nuestro sillon y me cubrí la cara con un cojín. Pensé en sus labios, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su voz...

Nunca creí en el amor, nunca quise contacto físico de nuevo, ¡Que estas haciéndome, Alice Cullen!

**...**

Estaba escuchando _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons, sentado en el bordillo de uno de los canteros del patio cuando sentí la presencia de alguien frente a mi. Me quedé petrificado al ver quien era.

-Hola, Jazz.-Me saludó Alice, mi corazón se detuvo cuando oí mi seudónimo con su voz.

"_Jazz_" La voz de mi hermana sonó en mi cabeza. La única chica que había pronunciado mi alias en los últimos años.

Algo en mi interior sonrió, ahora Alice también lo había dicho.

-Hola, Alice.-La saludé, bajando del bordillo, quedando frente a ella.

Entonces ella me abrazó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Le devolví el abrazo... no creo que pueda explicar lo que sentí en ese momento. Por lo general, durante los abrazos la sensación de ardor volvía a mi, volvía el dolor y los gritos. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez era solo calidez, como cuando abrazaba a Rose.

Alice no me hacía daño, Alice me sanaba.

-Gracias, obtuve un 10 en el examen.-Sonrió y se separó, desgraciadamente.-Debido a ti y a tus apuntes.-Agregó devolviendome las hojas que les presté dentro de un folio con un marco de flores. Sonreí al verlo, era muy de su estilo. Quise devolvérselo.

-Conservalo.-Me dijo.-Y gracias de nuevo.

Entonces se fue.

En mi clase siguiente, mientras volvía a colocar mis hojas en la carpeta de historia no pude evitar notar que ya no parecían iguales a las demás, las notaba diferentes. Estaban enumeradas en la punta superior y ponían "Jasper Hale" en el margen, pero no dejaban de parecerme distintas a las demás.

Noté que les había quedado el aroma frutal de las lapiceras y marcadores que Alice suele usar. Me la imaginé pasando los apuntes a su cuaderno de estudio, leyendo mi letra, pensando en mi, aunque sea solo como "el chico que les prestó los apuntes" o "Jason... Jasper"

Ahora era alguien para ella y sonreí ante la idea. Porque se la pasaba abrazando a todo el mundo, pero por lo menos tuve el privilegio de pertenecer a "todo el mundo" por un momento.

Todo su mundo.

**...**

Después de ese día nos saludábamos todos los días e incluso manteníamos conversaciones en las clases que teníamos juntos.

Ella escuchaba _Coldplay_, _Muse_ y _Nirvana_. En una ocación, escuchamos música juntos.

Su canción favorita era una que escuchó solo una vez, y no supo quien la cantaba, pero sonaba muy diferente a lo que suele escuchar y no puede evitar llorar durante _Wake me up when september ends _porque le recuerda una temporada muy mala para su familia.

No tenía hermanos menores, como yo, solo un hermano más grande que ya estudiaba en la universidad. Lo extrañaba bastante, al igual que a su madre.

-¿Y tú? ¿Que me dices de ti?

¿Que podía decirle? No había nada en la vida de Jasper Hale que pudiera interesarle a ella, y nada de la vida de Jasper Whitlock que pudiera contarle. Aun así, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sonar interesante y no mentir ni ocultar demasiado. Le conté que vivía con mis tíos y pareció llamarle la atención que tuviera una hermana menor.

-Me gustaría conocerla algún día.-Murmuró, sonriendo.

Si, me encantaría presentarte a mi familia, Alice. Este pensamiento me sorprende hasta a mi, pero tú...

Tú logras cambiarme, Alice.

**...**

"_Si esperas el momento indicado nunca llegará, ¡debes jugártela, Jasper! Ahora es un buen momento_" Me había dicho Emmett.

Suspiré, esta iba por todos los "amigos" que callaban lo que sentía. Por todos los tímidos, todos los dañados que habían encontrado un sol.

-Discúlpame...

Alice me miró, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente nervioso. Ahora sus ojos se veían cafés, y casi podía sentirme como si hubiera bebido veinte tazas de esa infusión. Sentía todo mi cuerpo sacudido por mariposas, pero no podía ni separar mis labios para hablar.

Alice rió tímida, entonces noté que detrás mío las esperaban sus amigas. Se mofarían de mi toda la tarde si lo hacía mal, lo sabía.

-Se que quizás estés ocupada pero...-No dejaba de trabarme, respiré profundo y finalmente lo dije.-Me gustaría saber si quisieras ver una película conmigo mañana, tal vez.

Me sentía muy confiado mientras decía la primera parte, pero llegando al final de mi propuesta algo que no me gustó brilló en sus ojos, entonces agregué el "tal vez" volviendo a sentirme intimidado.

Alice frunció sus perfectos labios en una mueca.

-Escucha, Jasper, me agradas y eres un buen chico pero...-Oh, no, aquí vamos.-Debes saber que tengo novio, lo siento.

-¿Si?-Me obligué a sonreír.-Bueno, eso esta bien, solo lo preguntaba por... Bueno-Carraspeé, no se me ocurría nada para decir.-Debo irme.

Y otra vez escuché su risa cuando se reunió con sus amigas.

"_Búrlate de mi_" Pensé. "_Porque soy un idiota, y me has dicho que no, pero sería capaz de esperar bajo las escaleras de tu casa solo para que me digas que si. Porque eres la única que logró cambiarme y ni siquiera te importa._"

**...**

No volvimos a cruzar palabras durante semanas, porque no quería ver en sus ojos esa lástima por rechazarme. Volví a verla cuando la profesora Grinton nos dividió en grupos de a dos para un trabajo sobre la Mitología Griega.

-¿Te parece hacerlo en mi casa?-Pregunté, pensando en que ella quería conocer a mi hermana.

-Si, claro.-Murmuró, algo desganada. No entendí porque en ese momento, pero tampoco es como si quiera presionarla para saber, como sus amigas solían hacerlo. Sabía lo que se sentía detestar las preguntas inquisitivas de los demás, lo que se sentía querer ocultar ciertas cosas.

Esa tarde, Rosalie estaba en casa, por lo que se nos complicó estudiar allí. Desde mi habitación de escuchaba su música.

-Tu hermana es muy simpática.-Comentó Alice, aunque su voz sonaba bastante apagada ese día.

-Si-Sonreí hacia la pared que me separaba de mi hermana.-, perdona que escuche la música tan fuerte, le pediría que la baje pero...

Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo regañarla sabiendo que su felicidad es lo único que me mantiene. Es la única luz de la familia que no se apagó, porque la mía se fue junto a mis padres.

-No, esta bien.-Alice dejó su mochila sobre mi cama.-¿Empezamos?

Asentí.

Íbamos bien con el trabajo, hasta que recibió una llamada. Se fue hacia el pasillo a contestarla, mientras tanto yo seguí adelantando un poco lo que llevábamos. Cuando regresó, sus ojos estaban húmedos y su labio inferior temblaba.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Me incorporé y fui hacia ella, preocupado.

Me miró fijamente a través de sus ojos vidriosos.

-Mi novio ha terminado conmigo, por teléfono... hoy.-Murmuró, para luego quebrarse.

La abracé. Ni siquiera medí la acción, solo lo hice. Porque no podía soportar el verla así, porque quería sentir su calor, sentirla entre mis brazos.

-Perdona que pregunte pero... ¿Que tiene esta fecha?-Susurré.

Alice profundizó el abrazo.

-Mi padre... falleció en esta fecha hace 3 años.-Susurró, con la voz consumida por el llanto.-6 de septiembre, Elliot lo sabía.

_Wake me up when september ends..._

En ese momento supe lo poco que la conocía. Porque ella era mi amor platónico, y nunca se sabe demasiado de ellos pero aún así se los cree perfectos. No sabía lo dañada que estaba, pero ella tampoco sabía de mis propias heridas.

-Lo siento.-Murmuré, entonces me aparté. Enmarqué su rostro entre mis manos.-No debes llorar, Alice. Yo... entiendo tu dolor.-Le susurré, quería que lo supiera.

Frunció el ceño y me miró extrañada. Entonces, algo en su expresión cambió.

Lo entendió.

-Tus padres...

-Murieron en un accidente el verano pasado.-Me quité la camiseta, y me di vuelta, revelándole mi torso lleno de cicatrices. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y me sentí débil ante esa mirada, pero al mismo tiempo no me dolía. Sus ojos pasaban de una cicatriz a la otra, y casi sentía como si pudiera curarlas con su mirada.-Estuve allí, los vi morir frente a mis ojos.-Le conté.

-Lo siento mucho, Jasper.-Susurró, apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro.

Me volteé hacia ella y tomé su mano.

-¿Quieres saber como lo he superado?-Le pregunté.

-¿Se puede superar algo así?-Sus ojos buscaron los míos, noté que las lágrimas seguían ahí pero habían dejado de caer.

Asentí.

-Yo tampoco creí que pudiera superarse.-Mi mano libre acarició su mejilla.-Entonces te miré a los ojos, y las heridas comenzaron a sanar. Nunca antes hablé tanto de mi con alguien, nunca me había exteriorizado tanto.-Me acerqué aún más a ella.-Pero contigo... simplemente mi corazón me guiaba, lo demás... dejaba de importar.-Sonreí.-Ya no había peligro del cual protegerme.

Sonrió ante mis palabras, estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Entonces lo hice, la besé al mismo tiempo en que al otro lado de mi habitación comenzaba una nueva canción.

_Lovestruck_, de The Vamps.

No detuvimos el beso en ningún momento hasta la segunda estrofa, entonces noté que nos movimos hasta quedar sentados en mi cama.

-Es esa canción.-Murmuró Alice, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.-Mi prima la escuchó una vez, pero no se como se llama ni de quien es.

-Lovestuck, de The Vamps.-Respondí.-Rosalie los escucha todo el tiempo, creo que hasta conozco la letra.

Alice sonrió.

_-I'd sing your name over the airways,_

_Crash your couch and sleep on the stairway._

_If not tonight, maybe tomorrow 'cause,_

_I'm hung up, I'm shook up,_

_I'm lovestruck._

Canté para Alice, enamorándome aún más de su sonrisa.

_-I'd wait all day, just for a maybe_

_I'm trying to find a way to be worthy._

_If not tonight, maybe tomorrow 'cause_

_I'm hung up, I'm shook up,_

_I'm lovestruck._

Los ojos de Alice buscaron los míos, tomé su mano.

-Gritaría tu nombre a los vientos... y esperaría siempre por ese "_tal vez_", Alice.-Me acerqué a ella.-Porque me has enamorado, Alice Cullen.

Entonces, sus labios volvieron a unirse a los míos, y supe que lo nuestro recién comenzaba.

Cuando el beso acabó, cuando la canción terminó, cuando sus ojos volvieron a buscar los míos y me revelaron un brillo nuevo pero perfecto, lo supe.

Lo había logrado, había logrado ser todo su mundo. Logré sanar sus heridas, y ella logró sanar las mías. Y los restos de su corazón se unieron a los restos del mio, como un rompecabezas, y nunca volvieron a separarse.

* * *

**Bueno, si leen la letra de Lovestruck verán que al principio me basé en la historia que cuenta la canción, es decir, este fic iba a ser un songfic. Pero luego agregué lo de Jasper y las cicatrices y el accidente, la muerte de sus padres... El fic cambió mucho y ya el título no le quedaba, ni tampoco parecía mucho un songfic. Asi que bueno... esto fue lo que quedó.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?**

**Besos,**

**Vale.**


End file.
